


Reassurance needed

by AugmentedBeauty



Series: Adam Jensen x Alexandra Montgomery oneshots [3]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugmentedBeauty/pseuds/AugmentedBeauty
Summary: Sometimes, even the strongest ones need some reassurance, to be reminded of how much they're loved.





	Reassurance needed

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across some kiss prompts, and it was so hard to pick only one. I ended up to let me be inspired by the 28th one: One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss. It’s so perfect for those two it hurts, and so my hand kinda slipped. Translation of Spanish parts can be found in italics.

I’ve been part of TF29 for quite a lot now, and I like working here. I feel like I have a purpose again, I feel like I’m really making a difference. Back in Detroit, there was no more justice, and being part of the SWAT didn’t mean to be useful anymore. After that Adam was fired for the whole Mexican Town incident, I started to be fed up with the Detroit PD. Things got even worse after what happened in 2027. When I got back to work after the rehab process, I realised that augmented people like me were left alone in the suburbs of the city, where SI factories and research centres once where, and nobody cared about what happened to them, and they still don’t care. I didn’t become one of them only because I’ve been a SWAT agent for years, and the same goes for my father. But now, here in Prague, things are way better. It’s not like everybody loves me, but at least my work does make a difference, the whole London mission proves that, and I’m respected: nobody here can say that I’m not a good agent. That’s a working place that I would call appropriate. Suddenly, an agent that I barely know approaches me. I don’t even remember his name to be honest, so I just greet him generically. He needs a little bit of help with the case that he’s following since that involves a Hispano hablante. He needs me to translate a little piece of text that he just can’t get right. I do what he asks, right here and there, giving him the time to write it all down, with Adam right behind me. This man seems to be quite interested in me, but of course, that’s not the same for me. Then, we keep on working, but Adam seems to be troubled now. I ask him what’s wrong, but he dismisses it. I pretend that I’m fine with his explanation, but I slowly figure out what’s wrong with him. He’s insecure, he fears to lose me: his previous relationships didn’t end up well, so I totally understand him, but it breaks my heart nonetheless. I’m not offended by it, I perfectly know that he trusts me, and I also have the deep fear of losing him somehow, but for different reasons. This does not change the fact that it’s awful to have such a fear. I can’t wait to get back home so that I can let him out of this bad mood.

Finally, we get to his apartment, well, our shared apartment, and I only give him the time to take off his jacket before gently grab his arm

“Adam, cariño, qué pasa? And don’t try to dismiss it, I know that there’s something in your mind, some bad thoughts, I can feel it.”

He finally pulls his eye-shields back, and the look in his eyes deeply hits me “Don’t get this wrong but…” he lightly sighs, probably trying to put up words together “The agent that asked for your help lately looked like he was into you, I’m sure that you noticed it too…and it bothers me. I mean, it’s not like I don’t trust you, but…I still didn’t like it.”

I gently and lovingly hold his hands in mine as l gaze in his beautiful eyes “It’s ok Adam, I understand. But let me remind you a couple of things.” I start out with the most delicate and gentle tone “I’m not going anywhere. I never felt so happy and satisfied with my life, and it’s all thanks to you, to your support, to you simply being you. Sometimes you don’t even realise how amazing you are, and don’t say you’re not because it would probably be one of the biggest lies in this damn world. You truly are amazing Adam, always ready to help others, to risk your life for innocent people and to try and make this world a better place, so selfless and empathetic…so fucking precious.” I know what will have him weak, and fully persuaded, so I use Spanish when I speak up again “Tan atrevido, encantador, inteligente, hermoso…” I sigh in some sort of dreamy and cute way “Me vuelves loca Adam. Soy afortunada ad haberte con migo, te amo más que nada en el mundo y no te abandonaré por ninguna rasón, porque se que puedo desposarme ciegamente de ti”

> _So brave, charming, smart, handsome…You drive me crazy Adam. I’m lucky to have you with me, I love you more than anything in the world, and I’m never gonna leave you for any reason because I know that I can trust you completely._

As I thought, that had an effect on him, and he’s way more relaxed now. Actually, as he stares at me with such a sweet gaze, he looks more like a man who’s falling in love all over again or falling even deeper in love with the woman in front of him. I can only smile softly as I witness such a thing, as his love silently embraces my soul. Meanwhile, he lets go of my hands, but I don’t miss his touch for too long. His own hands go to cup my face, caressing my bottom lip with his thumb so slowly that I chill in anticipation. He finally leans down to kiss me, and I feel so relieved. It’s extremely sweet and slow, but also so passionate, and I swear that I can feel all his love for me as his soft lips delicately caress my own. He’s taking his time, indulging into his own needs, but I’m never going to complain. I feel breathless for a moment as he slowly breaks the kiss, and this happens often to be completely honest. Adam then presses his forehead against mine, looking down at me again while whispering how much he loves me in return. Neither I can help myself but fall in love even more for him as he showers me with compliments, praises, words so full of affection for me. I can’t help it but feel even more blessed to have him in my life.


End file.
